Magic or Muggle?
by Hermionelover101
Summary: The war has ended, Voldemort has been defeated. So what happens when Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Draco are sent to Hermione's old school as part of a Muggle Studies Project. Also what secrets has Hermione been keeping from her friends. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea has been stuck in my head for a little while and I wanted to see what you guys thought. Please read and review, I'll write this first chapter than see how it goes.

 **Magic or Muggle**

 **Chapter One: The Class**

The day was sunny and bright, but in the muggle studies classroom at Hogwarts the Gryffindors and Slytherins that had come back to complete there last year at Hogwarts were bubbling with anger. "Sir, there is no way in the world I am going to some stupid muggle school, full of stupid muggle kids who are to stupid to know what to do!" Draco Malfoy was about to explode with anger. "Draco I know what you and your family thought about muggles and let me say that it is not true. Muggles are very intelligent and smart, all you have to do is spend two months at a muggle school without magic. Is that to much to ask?" Professor Kingsbury said in a calm but slightly annoyed tone. Meanwhile the Gryffindors were chatting excitedly all of them thinking about where they would go and who they'd go with. "Now as I was saying, before Mr Malfoy so rudely interrupted," The Proffeser gave the boy a death stare when he said this, " is that you will be put into groups of eight and assigned a muggle school to attend for the two months. The groups will consist of both Gryffindors and Slytherins, but don't worry we have tried to put you into the best possible groups. That being said it is now time to find out exactly who is in your group and where you are going. Group one will be Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginerva Weasley, Mr Blaise Zabbini, Miss Daphne Greengrass, Miss Pancy Parkinson and Mr Draco Malfoy. These eight people will be attending Mercy Catholic College just outside of Western London. Does anyone in this group have any objections to these arrangements?" At this all eight students in the group except for Hermione and Draco stood up and started to complain.

"But there blood traitors!"

"She's a bloody sook!"

"Ron snores to much!"

"For your information Parkinson I need my sleep!"

"Quiet now everyone one, now if you don't mind I would like to see what Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have to say about these arrangements." Proffeser Kingsbury said in a voice just loud enough that everyone went silent and looked at the two who both had there mouths hanging open.

"Proffeser I don't mean to be rude but I don't think it's the best idea to send us too this particular school, because I use to attend there." Hermione was the first to speak.

"Also Proffeser I don't think it such a great idea considering my history." Draco spoke next. Everyone thought that when he said, 'considering my history' they thought he meant his upbringing but they were entirely wrong.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger I assure you everything will be fine and if not I am happy to help both of you out."

"Thank you Proffeser." Both Hermione and Draco said at the same time in slightly gloomy tones.

"Alright everyone it appears that we have run out of time I will put the list up of groups and places in the Great Hall later today. Oh, and please go and pack your bags, because we will be leaving tomorrow morning." As soon as the Proffeser finished the bell rang. "Class Dismissed!"

 _The next morning_

"I still can't believe it we have to hang around the four worst bloody Slytherins for a whole two months. The worst of them would have to be Parkinson, boy she may be pretty good looking but her manners are awful!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed as Ginny, Harry, Hermione and himself walked down to where they were suppose to meet Proffeser Kingsbury.

"Ron if I didn't know you well it would appear that you have a crush on Miss Pansy Parkinson." Ginny replied sneakily to Ron's complaints. As soon as she said that Ron's face became a good shades darker red.

"I do not have a stupid crush on Pansy!" Ron snapped back. After he said that Ginny and himself started to get into a massive argument. Meanwhile Harry had noticed that Hermione had been very quiet since the announcement of the Muggle school visit. When Ginny and Ron began there argument Harry sneaked over to Hermione who was starring at the scar on her arm that said 'Mudblood' with a blank expressionless face. "Hermione are you all right you've been awfully quiet lately?" Harry asked Hermione gently. As soon as Hermione heard his voice she tore her eyes away from her scar and onto Harry's green emerald eyes. "Yeah I'm fine, just bit nervous." Harry was convinced that his best friend wasn't telling the whole truth. "Hermione you know if there is something bothering you at all you can always tell me." Hermione sighed before saying, " Thanks Harry your a great friend." At these words they both caught up to Ginny and Ron who were both listening to Proffeser Kingsbury. When the Proffeser finally finished his talk, the four Gryffindors stepped onto a small bus along with the other four Slytherins who were throwing death stares at them, except for Draco who appeared to be staring into space. When the bus finally arrived at the muggle boarding school the group all thought how there two months would go. They didn't know it yet, but they were going to go through a lot more than what they signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys thanks so much for the follows and good reviews. I'm really sorry if my punctuation and grammar is a bit off, but I will try my best to reread my chapters for mistakes before posting.

 **Magic or Muggle?**

Hermione led the group of eight up to the front entrance area, she had a little bit of trouble finding it at first but found it soon enough. As soon as the group got there she hid at the back of the group where Draco was standing. Just then a teacher (who everyone assumed was the headmistress) walked over to them. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was slicked back into a tight French bun. As soon as she reached them she said, " Ah you must be the group of exchange students. My name is Mrs Burns or you may call me headmistress. Now when I call out your names I expect you to come forward so I can greet you and tell you where you will be staying. First up on my list is Daphne Greengrass." Daphne walked up to Mrs Burns and exchanged a few words before receiving the key to her dorm. After Daphne went Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Pancy. After the headmistress finished talking to Pancy she turned around to face Draco and Hermione who were both standing quiet far apart with their heads down studying their shoes. The headmistress face all of a sudden turned into a frown. "Well, well, well who do we have here? If my eyes don't mislead me it would appear that these two people standing in front of me would have to be Miss Hermione and Mr Draco." When she finished this she cracked a bright smile, ran to them and enveloped both of them into a tight hug. "Oh it's so nice to see my two favourite students again. I don't know why you had to leave my school at such a young age. You were both such great primary school captains. I necker in my life saw two people who had such a strong friendship. Now tell me have you two remained friends or have you become more than tha. Perhaps a couple maybe?" Hermione and Draco just stared at eachother almost saying to eachother in there minds, _I am not explaining this._ Meanwhile the rest of the group didn't know whether to stand there, say something or faint. Ginny and Pancy ended up fanting whilst Harry, Ron and Blaise stood there with their mouths open. Daphne just stood there with a smirk. Hermione was the first to speak, " About Malfoy and I Miss well our friends and families don't exactly get along that well, but Malfoy and I are friends of sorts."

"You two use to be the best of friends though!" The headmistress replied.

"We are still good friends Miss it's just that what happened in the school we now attend has made people see us as very different people." Draco joined into the conversation. He was starting to get sick of his old headmistress rambling.

"Well Draco I don't think that should matter now. Here are the keys to the dorm you will be sharing with your friends. Of course the boys and girls will be seperated, now boys can you please help the girls who appear to have fallen asleep to their dorms. I'm sure Hermione and Draco will remember the way. Today is Sunday so you have the rest of the day to get settled and dinner will be served at nine in the hall at the top of the hill. See you then." At these words the headmistress turned on her heals and walked back to her office. As soon as she was out of sight Ron, Harry and Blaise turned to Draco and Hermione. "You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Blaise almost yelled. Harry was just trying to keep Ron from killing his best friend and arch enemy.

As soon as the group had gotten to the girls room and had gotten Pancy and Ginny to wake up after their fainting fit. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pancy and Blaise sat on the bed and couch that furnished the room. Meanwhile Daphne lent against the door smirking. "You two better tell me that what that crazy lady just said was not true. Why on earth would you ferret go to muggle school and even if you did there is no way in the world that you two could ever be friends yet a couple. I demand to know what is going on now!" As soon as Ron finished his ranting he took a deep breath.

"Ron don't say that, I'm sure Hermione and Malfoy have an explanation for what the headmistress just said." Harry tried to cool Ron down.

"Thanks Harry, but Ron's right." Hermione said. All of a sudden Harry's face went a good shades darker.

"Hermione," he said in a deadly voice, "tell me right now what you mean by that otherwise I will turn back time and make sure Voldemort wins!"

"Potter there is no reason to get mad at Mia like that. If your worried that her and I are a couple you shouldn't be." Draco said. Harry immediately became calmer, but than a look of confusion grace his face.

"Mia?" Harry asked.

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." Hermione muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please go and read my other story, it's short but nice. I probably won't be posting again until Monday. Please don't forget to review I would absolutely love some feed back! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Magic or Muggle?**

 **Chapter 3**

"So Mia where should we begin our tale." Draco asked Hermione.

"Malfoy your not helping!" Hermione snapped back.

"Is it back to Malfoy now Granger."

" Malfoy you know how much I hate being called Granger."

"Well if you call me my nickname I will call you yours."

"You win... _Dray."_

Draco smirked, "That's more like it!"

"Oh will you two just tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" Ginny shouted at them.

"Alright Weaslette just give me a moment." Draco snickered back.

"Dray will you just be quiet and let me explain to them what happened before both Ron and Harry kill you." Hermione snapped at him.

"Calm down Mia I was only joking!" Draco sighed.

Hermione talk a deep breath before she started to talk, "So I know your all wondering what Mrs Burns was talking about when she said that Dray and I went to this school. Well what she said was true. Before I came to Hogwarts I went to this school. At this school I wasn't super popular, but I was well liked and known by everyone. I was known as the smartest kid in my grade and anybody would come to me if they had any problems. Anyway this school has a mix of Prep to Grade Twelve students. The school is split into three sections, Primary, middle and secondary. Each section has school captains that are chosen by their fellow peers. Dray and I were both chosen to become school captains of the primary school. Anyway, so when we both became school captain we became quiet close friends. You could call it an unstoppable friendship. After that we ended up leaving the school, because of our Hogwarts letters. We each thought that we would never see each other again so we gave eachother a gift. Do you see this necklace? I have worn it every day since I began Hogwarts. To the untrained eye it just looks like a simple silver oval pendant with patterns engraved in it on a plain chain. If you look closely however you can see the engraving on the oval is actually my name and Dray's name in very swirly writing. You can also open it up to reveal a picture of Dray and I our last day at school. Anyone have any questions so far?" Hermione asked. Everyone in the room except herself, Draco and Daphne had their jaws dropped open. "I'll take that as a no then. Dray you can tell them the rest of the story,"

"Okay Mia." Draco paused for a moment, trying to think about what he was going to say. "My father sent me to this muggle school, because he wanted me to know all about muggle stuff so I wouldn't be kept behind in Muggle studies. Mia isn't the only one with a gift I also have the exact same necklace as Mia, but with a different picture on the inside. So Mia and I thought we would never see eachother again, but on the train to Hogwarts in our first year Mia and I bumped into eachother as soon as we got on. We both went into an compartment and I told her that I didn't want myself and her to get into trouble with my family. Who knows what they would have done to Mia if they knew I was still friends with her? Anyway, we both decided it would be best to keep our friendship secret. So three times every week we would both sneak out and meet eachother somewhere. It was tricky at first, but it then got easier. We would meet discuss how our lives were going and tell eachother our darkest secrets. When the war began I consulted with Mia and hers and I went to Dumbledoor. I ended up secretly being a spie for the light side when the war occurred. When Mia left to go with her two friends to hunt for horckruxes we knew it was time to say goodbye. We then enchanted our necklaces so that whenever we needed the other person all we had to do was press on the pendant and say the words I need you. After saying those words a mental message and image would be sent to the other person. Potter did you know that I helped Debby get through the wards on the Manor when Mia asked for my help?"

"Malfoy that can't be true, house elves can apparate anywhere." Harry argued while trying to digest everything else Draco had just said.

"Harry I'm sorry but Dobby was lying to you to protect Dray's cover. House elves can apparate anywhere as long as they have the owner of the lands permission. It is one of the many laws against house elves!" Hermione ranted.

"I think I need to lie down." Ron muttered before hopping up from the couch and then laying down on one of the girls beds.

"So your telling me that you two have secretly been friends during all of Hogwarts and before that. Are you telling me that everything you said to Granger was false?" Blaise asked.

"Yes Blaise everything I ever said about Mia was false. I do not hate her and I quiet like her hair." Draco replied. Pancy fainted for the second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy lately. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review.

 **Magic or Muggle?**

"Minoe this can't be true!" Harry exclaimed while trying to wake up Pancy who was still knocked out.

"Harry I know it seems hard to believe, but it is true!"

"Potter I know you don't like me, but you really think that Mia would ever try and trick one of her friends?" Draco asked.

"I suppose your right." Harry sighed.

"I can't believe it Hermione you have kept the biggest secret of your life from everyone for seven years." Ron shouted, the information he had been given had just sunk in and now he was getting angry.

For the first time since the argument began Daphne spoke up, "well they didn't keep the secret from everyone." She smirked.

Blaise's mouth fell open before he asked her slyly, "and what Daphne do you mean by that?'

"Well one day when I was wondering around the grounds in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep, I saw them go through a hole under the Womping willow tree. Thinking fast I followed them down the hole into a tunnel. The tunnel then led me into the Shreeking Shack. As soon as I climbed out of the hole I was hit by a binding speed. As soon as I sat upright after i fell over, I saw the two of them pointing their wands at me. Hermione than made me swallow something before they both started to ask me questions. When they had finished my questioning they told me everything and made me vow to never tell anyone. They even thretened to make my life a living hell if I told anyone! Let me just say that both of them are quite scary apart, but when they are together and angry, well hell must have blowed over!"

"Mia's scarier than me!" Draco muttered under his breath, but Hermione still heard him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione barked at him.

"Gees he's in for it now" Ginny muttered to Blaise. Hermione surprised everyone in the room by turning her angry face into a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, Draco you wouldn't want me to have to do what I did to you in Grade Three, do you?" Hermione asked him almost to sweetly. Draco's pale face went even paler when he heard this.

"No of course not!" He quickly said. At this Ron and Harry started to laugh.

"What did she do to him?" Blaise and Ginny asked at the same time.

Harry was the first to recover from his laughter, "Perfect Hermione punched the gift in the face and I think she broke his nose?" At these words both Ginny and Balise's mouth's fell open.

"Oh deary me. Hermione did something way worse than punch Draco in the nose in Grade three." Daphne said with a smirk. This time it was Harry and Ron's turn to look confused.

"Hermione what did you do?" Ron asked slowly. He was secretly wondering what Hermione could do that made Malfoy the ferret so scared.

"Oh well one day when we were both working on our potions assignment. Drake here thought it would be a wise idea to take my homework when I wasn't looking and burn it. So of course what do you think i did? I put a curse on him so that every time he said the word potions or homework he would immediately brake out with hives al over his body. Plus I made sure that his hair turned an awful shade of blond and that it would not stay neat."

Hermione replied. Everyone except Draco, Daphne and Pancy (who was still knocked out) was now in a state of shock.

"Oh Hermione don't forget that every time he hoped on his broom he would immediately fall off.' Daphne said.

"Thank you for reminding me Daph. Oh and we wouldn't want to forget that he smelled like wet dog and poo." Hermione replied to Daphne.

"How could we forget Hermione!'" Daphne faked a surprised look, "Also there was the fact that all of that lasted until Draco said sorry to you."

"Oh and did we mention that it took him an entire two weeks to apologise and that during those two weeks he had to hide in his dormitory were his friends teadsed him." Hermione replied just as sweetly.

"I remember that! Draco was so embarrassed and he couldn't tell us for some reason what happened." Blaise added to the conversation.

"Okay, okay we get it I was a little brat. Now it's time to go to dinner. Mia you might want to tell everyone about how dinner works before we get there. Now I'm going to find Mrs Burns and tell her to tell the school where here so that no one we knew questions us about why we are here." At those words Draco stomped out of the girls room. As soon as he left everyone fell into a fit of giggles. Pancy chose that moment to wake up. As soon as she saw that everyone was rolling around laughing she asked Harry (who was laying next to her in a fit of giggles) what had happened. The only answer she got was a few words in between laughs, "I'll tell you at dinner!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone reading this story so far. I'm sorry for the odd pattern of when I upload. I will upload as soon as I can it just depends on how busy I am. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Magic or Muggle?**

By the time Harry had finished telling Pancy the recent events the group of seven was reunited with Draco at the bottom of some stairs that appeared to lead up to a big building.

"Here's the plan everyone. When we enter we will head over to Mrs Burns who will then introduce us to the school. Then we will sit at the empty seats that Mrs Burns has made sure no one sits in. Mia and I will sit in the seats next to the other students. Whatever happens do not mention anything magical and if anyone says anything about Mia or I please act like you know everything about us." At these words the group then walked into the hall. As soon as they entered they walked over to the headmistress who was standing with a microphone on a little stage at the front of the hall. When the group reached her side she got everyone to stop talking by tapping on the microphone.

"Attention students, I would like to make an announcement! These eight students beside me will be attending our school for the next two months. They are here as guests so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. The students will join the year 12 students in class and I shall tell you which house they will be in when they are introduced. First up Miss Pancy Parkinson will be joining the Badila house. Next we have Harry Potter who will also join Badila house. In Pinda house we have Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zabini. In Triton we have Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, Now you may be wondering who will be sorted into Oraya house. Some of you older ones might remember them as the Primary school captains or the smartest kids in school. May I introduce Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" As soon as Hermione and Draco were introduced the older kids in the room started to clap and hoot wildly.

"Now everyone please don't bombard these two with questions right away. Will the secondary school captains please come up and take the group to their seats." At her words a boy and a girl stood up and walked over to them. As the two got closer you could see that the girl had blonde straight hair that sat softly on her back and deep emerald eyes. The boy had dark, chocolate, honey coloured eyes and brown hair that stuck out all over the place. Ron thought that the boy looked a bit like Hermione. As soon as Hermione saw the girl she ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh Meg I haven't seen you in forever! " Hermione said to her friend when the two pulled apart.

"Mia I have missed you so much!" The blonde haired exclaimed.

"How are you? How's Draco going for you?" Meg said with a wink. Hermione frowned at her friend before rolling her eyes. At that moment she was interrupted by a voice that spoke to Draco who was standing next to Hermione.

"Oi Draco. You may be my best friend, but I hope that doesn't mean you think that you can go all out on my twin sister." The brown headed boy said to Draco. Then he looked at Hermione,

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten all about your twin brother!" He exclaimed making a fake shocked face. His face resumed a normal look before smiling to the rest of the group.

"These must be your friends. Nice to meet you." He said. The group just stood their gaping like a fish. Even Daphne looked confused. Blaise spluttered before asking,

"Granger is he your brother?"

For the third time that day Pancy fainted.

"We should really get her a check up." Harry muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Guys I'm really sorry about my spelling and grammar i know its not very good and I am very sorry about that. Thank you so much PrinceesSparkles95 for the idea, I will definitely use it! Here is the next chapter. (I'm sorry it's a bit sad. I just had to add this part in, because the story wouldn't make sense to me without it).

 **Magic or Muggle?**

Hermione turned to face her friends who were still gapping like fish. "Guys I know this may be a bit of a shock, but this is my twin brother Ryan Granger. Let me give you some advice don't get on his bad side. He's a bit like Fred and George." Hermione spoke to her friends slowly. Secretly she was a bit worried about how Ron, Ginny and Harry would react. They hadn't know anything about him (in Hemrione's defence they had never asked if she had siblings) and they were her only family apart from her brother. Her perants had died in a plane crash on their way to Australia after Hermione had obliviated them. Hermione had secretly also obliviated Ryan, Meg and anyone else who had gone to the school, but after the war had finished she had put their memories back. Ryan knew she was a witch and so did Meg, because Ryan had let it slip. (He wasn't very good at keeping secrets). However, both of them did not have a single drop of maniacal blood in them so were both sworn to secrecy. After a minute of just standing with his mouth open Harry walked over to Ryan and offered his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Ryan, anyone who is family to 'Mione is family of mine. I can't say that I have heard much about you however." Ryan shook Harry's hand before saying, "Well you've got a lot to learn."

After dinner Ron, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Ryan and Meg snuck into the withches shared dorm. As soon as they got there the group of hogwarts students started to ask Hermione questions.

"So, Granger is this a prank?"

"Why did you never tell us you had a brother?"

"How is he you're twin brother?"

"Can you tell us the whole story?" Asked Ron. Everyone went quiet at this and agreed.

Hermione sighed, "I will tell you what is going on, but you can't tell anyone when we get back to Hogwarts."

Blaise gasped, "Granger you let it slip that we go to Hogwarts!" He hissed at her.

At this Meg laughed, "We may not be magical, but that doesn't meen we don't know that you are." She said.

Daphne was beginning to lose her patients, "Granger you better tell us what is going on right now or I swear I will hex you into obliviation."

Draco scoffed, "Mia would have cursed you before you could even think about hexing her."

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said.

"You're welcome." They both smiled.

"Okay so my brother Ryan was born on the same day as I was, one minute before me and of course that makes us twins.." Hermione then lunged into the story of her perants death, obliviating Ryan, Meg and the whole school as well as a bit more about how Draco and Ryan had been best friends for as long as she could remember. When she was finished Ginny walked over and hugged her,

" 'Mione you could've told us about Ryan and why did'nt you ever tell us about your perants death?" The red headed asked.

"I'm sorry Ginny its just that after the war I never though I would recover and everyone was recovering from their losses and also seemed so happy that Harry had defeated Voldermort." Everyone except Meg, Ryan and Harry flinched.

"Who's Voldermort?" Ryan asked.

Ron gasped, "He's your brother and you never told him?"

Hermione sighed again, "I never told him, Meg or my perants anything about what happened at school. They don't even know about Draco being a Death Eater."

Ryan looked confused, "What's a Death Eater?"

"Harry, Ron can you please tell Ryan amd Meg everything." Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron frowned, "You want us to tell them everything? What about how you obliviated them?" Ron asked.

"What does obliviated meen?" Meg asked.

"You want us to tell them about Voldermort, about horcruxes... Even about Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I need you two to tell them anything and I will tell them anything that you two missed out." She said.

"Hermione are you sure?" Ron asked one more time.

"Ron please tell them." She said.

"Can you please tell us what you are talking about." Ryan asked.

"Well we're going to tell you all about what Hermione did in school." Ron replied and with those words Harry and himself told Meg and Ryan all about what Hermione had gone through throughout Hogwarts. Everyone else listened as well even the snakes, because nobody (even Draco) had known what the Golden Trio had been up to throughout Hogwarts. Harry and Ron told them about the first train ride, Harry being the boy who lived, Hermione being the brightest witch of her age, the troll almost hurting Hermione, the Philosiphers Stone, the chamber of Secrets, Voldermort, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledoor, the first time Draco called Hermione a mudblood, the triwizzard games, Victor Klum, the Yule ball, the second and third tasks, Cedric's death, the Order of the Phoneix, Lupan, Molly, Arthur, Umbridge, the secret army, the slytherins, quidtich, potions, books, Proffeser Snape who had loved Lily Potter, the night at the ministry of magic, Sirius's death, Bill and Fleur's wedding, the journey as they were on the run, Godric's Hollow, how Hermione obliviated them, the hunt fo the horcruxes, the awful night at Malfoy Manor and the battle at Hogwarts were Voldermorte and many others died. By the end of the story everyone (even Draco and The Slytherins) were in tears.

"Hermione," her brother whispered, "let me see it. Let me see the scar." Hermione silently obeyed. As soon as her brother saw the scar that said, 'Mudblood' on her arm he cried even more. Then all of a sudden he stood up, eyes angry and hurt. He turned to face Draco, "How could you?" He yelled at Draco, "You hurt my sister, you hurt the person I loved." He then said in a whisper, "You hurt the person you fell in love with." With those words Ryan punched Draco Malfoy in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a bad case of writers block with this story. I'm really sorry if some of you are getting emails saying that I've updated stuff, I promise nothing has changed in the chapters, I was just fixing up some spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

 **Magic or Muggle?**

Draco didn't have time to register the fact that only he had heard the last line Ryan had whispered, before a fist all of a sudden collided with his face.

"You bastard!" Ryan shouted at him, whilst throwing punches. Then all of a sudden he stopped and asked, "Why? Why did you hurt her?" Before he could say anything Hermione stepped forward and stood between the two.

"He hurt me to protect me." She said.

"How on Earth is hurting you going to protect you!" Ryan shouted at her, before turning to Draco and throwing his fists at him. By this time Draco had a bleeding lip and forehead, whilst his nose appeared to be broken. Hermione was trying frantically to calm her brother down, she was having no success. Finally she had had enough of it so she shouted the words,

"Memoria Firmamentum!"

All of a sudden the group of ten were swallowed by darkness.

When the darkness finally ended, the group found themselves in what appeared to be the the room of requirement. The group of ten looked around for a moment before Ron asked Hermione in a whisper,

"Hermione why are we hear? What spell did you use? Can you cast wandless magic?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, "Stop asking questions and just watch!"

Ron didn't have time to ask anymore questions before he saw another Draco (a little younger than the current one) enter the room and walk straight through him. Everyone except Draco and Hermione looked up in shock. Before anyone could say another word another younger Hermione entered the room soon followed by Proffeser Dumbledoor. After a moment silence Dumbledoor spoke to the younger Draco,

"Be brave my boy!" He said. "It's okay!"

"No it's not okay!" Draco almost shouted, "In a few minutes you're going to be dead!"

"Draco, you know you had no other choice. I was going to die anyway." Dumbledoor said. Before Draco could protest any more Hermione stepped forward and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco you know this was going to happen sooner or later. Dumbledoor's already dying and you have to do this to save your perants." She said.

"I'm not doing it for my perants Hermione! They are despicable, cruel and evil!" The younger Draco protested.

"If you're not doing it for them Draco do it for your friends, do it for Ryan, do it for Meg... Do it for me!" The younger Hermione said.

"But Hermione doing this is just going to put you in more danger!" The younger Draco protesed.

"Draco you and I both know that by putting this off your just giving Voldemort more time to grow stronger, so he can do more harm. If you don't do this now you know that he will come to you and torture you. You know that whilst he tortures you he will find out about me, he'll kill you for befriending Muggles and myself...a mudblood!" Hermione said whilst keeping eye contact with Draco. Before she could say anything more Draco had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her in a strong embrace.

"Don't say that Hermione, there is no mud in you blood!" Draco said. After a few moments silence Draco spoke.

"Be safe Hermione!" He whispered.

"Be safe Draco!" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione I..." Before he could say anything more a knock could be heard from a cupboard the group hadn't noticed until now. Dumbledoor quickly pulled Hermione away from Draco and gave Draco a quick hug before both of them left. Draco now stood in the room alone, he lifted his wand to his arm. Slowly he pulled up his sleave and tapped the dark mark with his wand. As the snake on his arm began to wriggle a single tear fell from his eye and onto his arm. After a moment silence another knock sounded from the cupboard and with that Draco whipped away his tear and walked over to the cupboard. Before anything more could happen the group was again swallowed by darkness.

After a few more moments in darkness the group of ten found themselves once again in the girls dorm. As soon as Ryan recovered from the shock he walked over to Draco and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Thank you for protecting her!" He whispered.

"Your welcome is all that Draco said. After another moment of awkward silence Meg decided to speak up.

"Well who wants to come down to the hall and cheer up a bit?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about the fact that the last two chapter have been quite sad. I just needed to put in that stuff to make shure that Ryan and Meg understand everything the Hogwarts students have been through. P.S. I'm really sorry about spelling Dumbledore wrong, thanks for the tip.

 **Magic or Muggle!**

"That sounds like a great idea Meg." Ginny said, "All this talk is making me really sad. Is there anything around here we can do to lift some spirits up?" At Ginny's words Ryan pulled away from Draco slightly embaraced and said,

"Well since today is the first Sunday of the month, then that means that tonight is party night!" Ryan said. Hermione and Draco's faves both lit up. Hermione spoke first,

"You mean they still do it? Yes!" The other Hogwarts students thought that they had never seen Hermione so excited except after the war and when she received her perfect O.W.L test results.

"What's party night?" Blaise asked. Draco spoke up,

"Well party night my friend is when the secondary school, which is us, gets to go to the hall and have fun just partying! Trust me it's better than it sounds."

"Well what type of party is it?" Pancy asked. Being the fashionista that she was, she just had to make sure she was wearing and outfit to match the party. Hermione stifled a giggle at this knowing exactly what Pancy meant.

"Don't fret Pancy what you are wearing now will be just fine!" She answered. Ron all of a sudden lit up and said,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

When the group of eight stepped into the hall the Hogwarts students were amazed to see that the hall was now decorated with balloons and streamers. They were also impressed to see a group of students on the stage where the headmistress talked at dinner singing. Everyone had to admit they were pretty good. After looking around a bit more they also noticed that only the people in their grade were present Harry then asked Ryan why.

"Well Miss Burns decided that it would be best if only the older students attended these party's in case anything got out of hand." He replied.

As soon as the band finished they were given a round of applause and then they stepped of the stage. As soon as they did so they started to walk towards the group. As they got closer Draco recognised them to be Jack Montoly and his gang of cronies. Jack was the most good looking and popular boy in the grade and every girl loved him! Draco straightened a bit and made his face seem impassive. As soon as the group arrived Jack stepped forward and held out his hand to Ron.

"Hi I'm Jack Montoly and these are my friends Liam Sky and Nathan Kilo. It's nice to meet you." After Ron reached out and shook Jack's hand Jack continued to shake everyone from Hogwarts hand. Finally there was only Draco and Hermione left. Jack held out his hand and Draco shook it for a mere second before letting go and giving him a look of hatred. Jack didn't seem to notice as when he reached Hermione he stuck out his hand and when Hermione went to shake it he held her hand up to his lips and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

"Well Hermione it's nice to see you again, I've missed you greatly." Before Hermione could say anything Jack lent down near Hermione and whispered something into her ear that made her blush and nod her head. This blush did not go unnoticed by the Hogwarts students, Ryan and Meg, but before Jack could continue to talk to Hermione, Draco stood in front of her and said,

"Well Jack I can say it has been nice to meet, but now we must be off. I'm afraid my friends and I have other people we need to see." With those words Draco dragged Hermione out of Jack's sight with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pancy, Daphne, Blaise, Ryan and Meg following. When the group reached the refreshment table Hermione turned to Draco and almost shouted at him,

"Draco Malfoy what was that for!?"

"Well Hermione I don't like the look of him!" Draco replied. This made Hermione even angrier,

"What to do you mean by you don't like the look of him? I was having a lovely time chatting to him and then you just dragged me away, wha the hell Draco!"

Meg decided to be peace keeper and tried to stop the argument by saying,

"Hermione would you like to come with me please? I really need to talk with you." Without another word to Draco, Hermione glared at him and stalked away with Meg.

"Your in for it now Malfoy!" Ron slapped Draco on the back. The only reply Ron got was a grunt before Draco walked off in the opposite direction of Hermione.

"Please make yourself at home. I'm afraid I just have to go and talk to Draco." With those words Ryan ran after Draco. The Hogwarts students stood their for a moment when Ginny decided to speak up,

"So... How long do you think Draco has liked Hermione for?" She asked. Blaise, Harry and Ron opened there mouth in shock and the girls just rolled their eyes at the boys expression. Then an idea sprung into Ginny's head.


End file.
